


Of Sugar Pots and Camera Bags

by ElementalTitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, College Student Eren, F/F, F/M, Lawyer Levi, M/M, Photographer Eren, Professor Hanji, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy AU, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, homophobic Grisha, lawyer erwin, little bit between Reiner/Eren at the start, sugar daddy Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalTitan/pseuds/ElementalTitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a sequence of events bring Eren and Levi together over various periods of time, the two delve into a relationship of money and sexual favours. With his new sugar daddy at his side, how quick and how hard will Eren fall for the mysterious man? Not to mention his growing career as a photographer and the many issues that pass between family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, fuck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: So I've just found out that it doesn't snow much in San Fran so lets just image that it's one of those rare years where it has decided to snow, sorry, haha.

Chapter 1:

Sheets of ice and clumps of snow covered the pavements and certain areas of the mildly busy road. Battered black Converse slipped slightly on a thin sheet before steadying. Shoes lead up to thin legs in black skinny jeans and a maroon red fisherman jumper that was two sizes too big over a black tank top. Chocolate brown hair still in it’s bed messed state and rosy cheeks on tan skin lit up by one topaz eye and one emerald eye.

A black denim jacket with a hood and a thin black sheep wool collar was put on over the sweater and a galaxy backpack was slung over on shoulder. Finally, a Nikon D3200 was gently hook round the boys neck.

The boy being Eren Jaeger, that was. Said boy wouldn’t of been walking if for the fact, he had no gas money for his truck. Luckily, he would be getting paid tonight at work. Right now though, he was headed to the University.

Music blared from white earphones blocked out the sound of traffic and noisy pedestrians.

Step by step, Eren carefully made his way up the steps to Trost University. Warm air hit his face as the opened the lobby doors and began walking down the hallway.

His adopted sister, Mikasa had gotten there earlier with her girlfriend, Annie, and his best friend, Armin, who had already been in two classes… Nerd.

Eren only had two classes today, Law (he had no choice, it was that or Philosophy) and his favorite, Photography. Fortunately for Eren, this years new Law teacher was fucking hilarious - if not slightly insane and scary. Seriously, that woman scared the shit out of half the University's population; both staff and students. When it came to the other professors, it didn’t take a genius to notice how none of them really liked Professor Zoe nor did they approve of her teaching methods. What scared Eren most about the woman was that she also taught a few of his chemistry classes, now that was scarier than love child of Godzilla and Chuck Norris. 

With a fucking chainsaw. 

Give him ChuckZilla Chainsaw Massacre any time over those classes.

Anyways, back to Law class. As Eren walked in he noticed something different today. Instead of a female lunatic standing on her table scribbling all over the pull down white board. There was a man sitting at the desk with his feet propped on the table. Well propped on a cloth that lay on the table. The man looked short, even as he was sitting but he was still muscular. His ink black hair was parted in the middle and shaved at the sides and back. Pale, smooth skin stood out from his black suit and thick eyelashes framed stunning, steel grey eyes. Something about the man was familiar as if Eren had spoken to him before. Met him before. Recently, even.

Eren was focus on the beautiful man that he didn’t notice Professor Zoe sneaking up behind him before yelling, “Good morning, Eren!”, in his ear.

The brunette jumped in the air and landed a couple steps down from where he was originally standing, minus one of his nine lives.

“Hey, Professor, didn’t see you there.” Eren chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head as he noticed a few students look their way.

From a few seat rows away he heard a familiar horse nickering- sorry, Jean laughing.

The woman simply grinned before bouncing past him and down the steps, Eren walked quietly after her for a few steps before shuffling to the left towards were a few of his friends (plus on frienemy) sat.

The group consisted of Jean Pony-Boy Kirschtein, Marco Freckled Jesus Bodt, Reiner Brick Shit-house Braun and Bertoldt Sweat-Machine Hoover. One bald-headed, noisy twerp was missing.

“Where’s Connie?”

“Sasha dragged him to one of her cooking classes.” Marco smiled at him. Eren could’ve sworn he heard angel harps playing in the distance.

The brunette squeezed himself into a seat in between Marco and Reiner before sitting back and pulling his phone out to flick through his music. Selecting a song, he peeked over the top of the mobile to see the Professor introducing the man to everyone.

“How’s it going, my little sponges?”

Oh, yeah, according to Professor Zoe, they are all her sponges because they soak up all her knowledge.

“This here, is my bestest best friend ever, Levi Ackerman.” Levi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “He is the CEO of Freedom Wings Law Firm.”

“Good morning, shitheads.” The man crossed his arms behind his head as he greeted the class and a small part of Eren swooned. “I’m here to teach you all about shit lawyers get up too. And the shit they do. Literally, the shit. Anyways, anyone know the textbook meaning of justice?”

The mixture of the intimidating yet undeniably sexy man with that smooth, sultry voice caused something to stir in both Eren’s stomach and groin. Fear of popping one in class, Eren shoved both earphones in and slouched down to hide behind his phone. The lesson seemed to drag on longer than that shitty film, Chappie. Every now and then Eren would peek back over his phone to see the man talking about some important Law shit. At one point, he nearly shat himself as it seemed like the man had look up at him but he assumed that someone behind him at asked a question so went back to hiding.

Eren didn’t exactly have a good history with relationships. Having lost his V card to Pony-Boy when he was 15 and dated him for two years, then dated Mr Muscle next to him for a year as well. Both guys were good boyfriends and the sex was great but other than that, pretty boring really. The only thing that stayed the same was the occasional blow job when Reiner asked for one. No one was really sure what was going on between Reiner and Bertoldt but whatever it was couldn’t be that important, at least not to Reiner. That’s why Eren wasn’t surprised when he got a text from the blonde.

_From: Brick Shit House  
Meet me in the last bathroom stall, second floor, math? _

A few minutes past before he sent a reply, simply agreeing. The bathroom on the second floor of maths was pretty much never used. They’d only been caught once by some math nerd who couldn’t hold it to get the better bathrooms and Reiner silence the nerd with a couple threats.

When the lecture was finally over, many of the students leaped down the steps to thank the handsome man, including Marco. Jean stayed to wait for his boyfriend while Eren, Reiner and Bertoldt said they’d meet them at lunch.

Bertoldt had to rush off, saying that he had to get the chemistry class quickly which was lucky for the other two, who had a free.

Slowly, they made their way over to the math block. It didn’t take too long for them to climb the stairs and reach the bathroom. Reiner did a quick check before joining Eren in the last stall. Eren dropped to his knees the second the door was locked and began fiddling with the zipper to Reiner’s blue jeans.

“Why don’t you get Bert to do this?”

“Because Bert doesn’t like this stuff, besides it’s not like we’re officially dating or anything.” Eren gave him the standard ‘bitch please’ look. “Plus, you like it. The sneaking, the chance of getting caught and let not forget, my cock.”

Eren shrugged, not agreeing nor disagreeing. Without warning, he grabbed the base of Reiner’s cock before taking the whole length into his mouth. Sliding along, until his nose brushed Reiner’s stomach. Above him, the blonde giant groaned and closed his eyes before grabbing Eren’s hair. Slowly at first, Eren pulled back and licked the tip. Wrapping his tongue around the member his mouth slide back down and set a steady rhythm. Spit mixed with pre-cum, as a tent began forming in Eren’s boxers. Using one hand, Eren pulled his trousers and boxer loose before wrapped a hand around his own cock. He moaned as he began to pump his fist, sending vibrations to Reiner’s dick. The blonde moaned loudly before rocking his hips into Eren’s mouth. Eren stilled his neck and head and let Reiner fuck his throat. 

Gradually, Reiner’s pace started to increase and eventually, he was rocking in and out of Eren’s mouth as tears from the overload of pleasure formed in the brunette’s eyes. Finally, Reiner let loose a yelp as he cummed down Eren’s throat and a few minutes after Eren himself was coming into his fist.

The brunette released his cock and slide off of Reiner as both teens started to regain their breath. The waited a few minutes before cleaning themselves up and looking normal again. Reiner finished getting ready again before Eren so thanked him and gave him a big smile before leaving.

Eren may have enjoyed these moments but that didn’t mean he didn’t feel bad after Reiner left. Shoving away the feeling of disgust, Eren put his hair back into place before leaving the bathroom stall. 

 

Photography was the same as ever. He finally finished the final section of his project on the human body, looking specifically on veins and skin textures. At one point in the last two weeks, Eren managed to snap a pic of the inside of Reiner’s leg after a particularly good blowjob. The itself picture was in black and white. Muscles defined by the shadows, two veins stood out almost pulsating out of the skin and a thin line of cum ran vertically down under the veins.

Another picture showed Mikasa’s bicep, flexing as she practice at boxing class and a different one featured Armin’s neck as he turned to look at Marco (who was behind him), tendons standing taunt against the skin. Many more focused on his friends twisting and turning and flexing in various areas.

Of course as he downloaded the picture from his phone to the his account on the Uni’s Mac, he got a few dodgy looks from other students and an unsure look from his teacher. No matter, he continued to upload the picture.

Out of curiosity, Eren began flicking through the older stuff on his camera. Many picture were of the beach and the coast of good ol’ San Francisco. A few of his dog, Cadet and some of his friends. Some were hazy shot taken at music festivals where Eren was more focused on the music then the camera. Music was about the only thing that could distract him from photography. Well, that and food.

Eren paused for a second, something catching his attention. This one was of a man standing just out of reach of the water with his gaze raised to the sky. Hands tucked into the pockets of his grey windbreaker trench coat, slim black trousers and smart, pointed shoes. The waves were just beginning to recede back into the ocean, making it look like the water was reaching out to grasp the man. Eren couldn’t quite make out his face due to his hair blowing in the way.

Eren’s finger pressed the button to look at the next photo and gasped in shock. This time the man was facing the camera, looking at Eren. His piercing silver eyes seemed to glow at Eren through the screen. Levi Ackerman. 

_Three Weeks Previously:_

_The stranger must of heard the shutter go as he tipped his head left to look at Eren. The brunette couldn’t stop himself from taking another picture._

_“Oi, brat, shouldn’t you at least chat someone up before taking pictures of them?” The man raised an eyebrow. “Maybe have a drink with them, even.”_

_Eren shrugged, “Sorry, mister, I haven’t got enough money for us both to have the kind of drink you’re talking about.”_

_The man sighed deeply before turning and walking towards the brunette. “Who said you were paying?”_

_The half-German peered up at the man, detecting a slight French lilt to the man’s tongue. The man was undeniably beautiful. Narrow, angled facial feature draped in snowy skin and eyes like silver bullets through a soul._

_“All right, Mr…”_

_“Levi’s fine, brat.”_

_“It’s Eren, not brat."_

_The man simply shrugged and looked up at a beach bar just a few feet up the coast, “Coming, brat?”_

_Levi began strolling towards the bar, Eren in tow. When they entered the bar, music blared loud and clear from the speakers. How Deep Is Your Love, Calvin Harris. Drinks were already in a good flow when the pair sat on the stools to the bar. One of the bartender’s stood in front of them, filling a glass with a clear liquid with floating coconut flakes. Coconut Malibu was one of Eren's favorite and he found himself licking his lips._

_Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw Levi smirked before the French-man raised a hand to catch a spare bartender’s eye._

_“Two Malibu Coconut Rum’s with an extra shot of white rum mixed in.”_

_Eren raised his eyebrow at Levi, “Extra shot, huh? Trying to get me drink, are we?”_

_“What if I said yes? That I fully intend to get drunk with you and maybe be even, end up in a bed - preferably, mine - with you?” The bartender placed the drinks in front of them and asked the name of the tab to which Levi gave his._

_“Then I certainly aren’t one to complain.” Eren gave the man a seductive smile and raised his glass._

_Two more small glass of Coconut Rum got knocked down and general chat took place before Levi paid the tab before the two slightly drunk men left. Levi was still sober enough to drive (unlike Eren, who had draped himself over Levi’s arm) and the clambered into Levi’s 1969 Mustang._

_It wasn’t long before they arrived at a huge block of apartments, reaching as high as the city skyline. They piled through the lobby doors and into the elevator. Their lips were already locked when the doors closed and hands roamed over shoulders and around bodies. The elevator ride was long and eventually stopped right at the top penthouse._

_They stumbled out of the elevator into a short hallway, maybe 10 foot long, leading directly to a pair of solid, oak doors with gold trim. Levi shoved a key into the door and dragged them both through. Had Eren been sober he would’ve like to of seen the apartment but right now, the only thing he wanted was Levi and his cock. They made their way to Levi’s bedroom and Levi backed the brunette up to the bed until his knees buckled and he fell forwards onto Eren. Clothes were stripped from bodies and lips sucking and twisted, still locked together._

_Reaching into a draw to Eren’s left, Levi pulled out a condom and lube. He poured some of the liquid into his hand and more onto Eren’s ass, over his entrance. After warming the lube, he began sliding a finger inside of Eren. The boy tensed so Levi drew back from the kiss._

_“Shh, you’re alright, baby. I got you.” Levi whispered to the boy before burying his teeth into his neck, sucking and licking a mark onto the tan, golden skin._

_After growing accustomed to one finger, Levi tried with two and finally, three. The French-man rammed his finger in and out of Eren’s ass, causing the brunette to moan and release many more lewd sounds._

_“Please, Levi! More, give me your cock. God, please, Levi!” Eren writhed under the man, desperate for more._

_Levi, in a hurry of his own, wrenched his finger’s from Eren’s ass causing the brunette to yelp and pant. Then he lined up the end of his cock with the pink, puckered entrance. Slowly, Levi pushed into the hot cavern, barely managing to bite back a groan at the tight heat. The man let Eren adjust before slowly setting up a rhythm. Eren’s ankles locked behind Levi’s back and he threw his arms around his shoulders. Moans and pants and groans filled the silence as the pace grew. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh emanated through the room with every ram of Levi’s dick. Levi could feel the heat coiling in his stomach as he grabbed Eren’s throbbing, leaking cock._

_Small whimpers of “Please, Levi… yes, oh fuck… so good, levi...angh!” fluttered into Levi’s ear as he marked up that golden neck, subconsciously claiming Eren as his._

_It was long before Levi watched Eren come undone, screaming Levi’s name and raking his nails down the man's back, leaving thin, stinging scratches in their place. Soon after, Levi followed suit with a low groan, rock himself back and forth as he emptied himself into the condom._

_Reluctantly, Levi pulled himself from the bed to tie the condom and put it into the bin before heading to the bathroom for a quick clean up. He brought back a cloth for Eren to wash the cum from his stomach._

_Levi lay down on his back and Eren rolled over to drape an arm over the man’s torso and Levi shucked an arm behind Eren head in return. Quickly, the men fell into a deep sleep._

Present time:

Well, fuck.


	2. Garrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren stared at them with confusion, “Professor, couldn’t you just do it yourself and not have to do anything for me?”
> 
> Hanji just sighed, “Ereeeeeen, I’m giving you good things here! Don’t protest, you silly goofball you.” They cackled before patting Eren on the head with each word, “Just say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no excuse. None.  
> Except that I'm a horrible person but, hey, nothing new there.  
> So here's the second installment, although I'm sure you all hate me at this point, if your even still reading this.

As soon as Photography class had finished, Eren packed up his stuff and rushed off the University grounds. He sent a quick text to his sister as his feet instinctively took him to one of his favourite destinations, a family owned coffee house just on the edge of Sutro Heights Park.  
Turning off onto Balboa Street, Eren hummed to the tunes from his earphones, completely blocking out the real world and walking with haste. His head was filled with thoughts of the alluring Mr Ackerman and his ever challenging photography projects.  
Every idea and image was shot down in his mind’s eye by the piercing eyes of that sinfully beautiful man. What pissed him off the, most was that he’d managed to bed the man but he couldn’t remember a fucking thing. 

Tiny snowflakes had just begun to drip from the sky and the wind seemed to get both colder and heavier the nearer Eren got to the coast. The smell of sea salt got stronger as well. Seagulls had started to appear more in the grey skies above. Turning right off onto Great Highway which shortly became Point Lobos Avenue. The walk that was supposed to last just over an hour took about 45 minutes - although it only felt like 30. Eren couldn’t wait to get his hands on one of Hannes’ gingerbread lattes. Especially since they were on sale due to Christmas having just past and the lack of demand for the festive drink. 

Stamping ice and small clumps of snow off of his converse, Eren opened the glass door and looked up at the building. A matte black paint on the outside complemented the warm, rustic tones of the red brick walled inside and matching red, metal roof rafters. Rusted, red letter spelt ‘Garrison’ across the front of the building.  
The actual coffee bar ran the entire right side of the cafe and the left side had tables for two. Towards the back there was a set of spiraling red stairs that led up to another open plan floor with more tables and chairs. The entire back and and the entire left side had floor to roof windows. The bottom and upper floor was made of walnut wood flooring.  
The door let off a soft jingle as it hit the bell at the top when Eren walked in. Painting from local artist decorated the walls, whispers of steam drifted through the air with the ever homely scent of freshly roasted and ground coffee beans. 

Standing behind the coffee bar was the welcoming face of family friend, Mr Hannes.  
Eren had known Hannes from both as it was the first place his mother took him to regularly. The man had originally put up with the Jaegers simply because he felt obliged to as Dr Grisha Jaeger had saved his wife’s life when she was in a rather nasty accident. It wasn’t long for obligation was dropped and Hannes simple begun to adore the family.  
As soon as the chocolate haired boy entered the cafe, Hannes let out a warm, heartfelt chuckle and gestured for the boy to come to him. The blonde man then slapped the other man on the back in greeting. 

“Good evenin’, Eren. College finished?”

The younger man smiled warmingly, “For me at least, Mikasa and Armin are both still slaving away.”

“Suckers, haha. What can I get ya, son? Just the usual?”

Eren nodded in agreement and handed over money before giving Hannes his table number. He lumbered up the stairs to get to the window in the far back corner where the two windows joined, giving him a view of the beach and the Park that the cafe sat on the edge of. Once sat, the man pulled a book from his bag; an original, British copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, given to him by his mother. Minutes passed before waiter placed his drink down in front of him. Looking up, Eren recognised the waiter to be Sasha.

“Hey, Sash, thought you were at college today?” The man placed his books down as he waited the girl ‘secretly’ chew on some pastry she must of stolen from downstairs. 

“Only had one period which I managed to get Connie to go to.” She grinned smugly before her face fell, “Which probably wasn’t a good idea as he set on of the oven’s on fire. Again.”

Connie and Sasha were the ‘novelty’ couple at college. Their parent’s lived next door to each other and, therefore, they grew up together. Many people that they were just close friends that messed around but Eren had known the both of them for long enough to know that wasn’t the case.  
According to Connie, Sasha always had an obsession with food and cooking but he’d never bothered try whilst according to Sasha, Connie had tried many times to impress her which only resulted in something burning or catching fire. Besides, it was the thought that counted right? Well, unless that thought ended up burning you to a charred mess but nevermind, small details. 

“Wait, what?” Eren’s eyes blew wide and his grin only grew. 

The girl was about to answer when a co-worker shouted up for her help and she giggled, “Sorry, man, gotta go. I wasn’t meant to tell you anyways.” 

After finishing the 5th chapter, Eren decided to take a few snapshot from the window look out to the beach at an off angle, making sure to catch a sliver of the park in some shots. He’d edit background buildings, cars and people out of some later. He also took some of the park, some with the city in the back or the ocean in the back. This only lasted a few minutes when Eren pointed the camera to the sky. The greying sky reminded him of that damn man’s eyes. Again. 

Sipping the latte, Eren lent back with the camera perched in his lap. He closed his eyes and tried to sink into the memories of the night with Levi.  
He remember the meeting, the reason why they’d met. He remembered how warm Levi’s touch had been when he pulled him out of his car by his hand, despite how cold his skin really was. The way every step was filled with slow, dangerous grace like a big cat stalking it’s prey. The way his eyes hooded over as he took in every inch of Eren; both when clothed in public and naked in his home. The soft touches and kisses and nibbles that teaser him to a near breaking point before finally, finally, giving the younger man what he’d been wanting since walking into that club with the elusive man. 

Lost in such sinful thoughts, Eren jumped when he heard a bang come from in front of him. Looking up, Eren saw Professor Hanji standing with a manic grin on their face after slamming a law and two thick, chemistry textbooks down on the table. Other customers were giving them looks of annoyance from the disturbance as well.  
They dropped down into the chair across from him and his restered their chin on their crossed arms, looking up at him. 

“Uh, how can I help you, Professor?” Eren rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as they cackled.

“Organising.” The bespeckled person simply spoke as if that answered all the world's problems. World hunger? Organising. War? Organising. Disease? Organising.  
When their student didn’t seem to latch on, they simply cackled some more and wiggled in their chair as if they couldn’t wait to get moving.

“Well, Eren, my dear little sponge, I have happened to notice that you are struggling with my law classes. So three things, one you can help me with and two I can help you with in return.” Eren nodded his head for her to continue, “You come in tomorrow to help re-organise the small, bookshelf of law books in the lecture hall and I will A, give you a little extra credit and B, let you use the law books anytime you want for study purposes.”

Eren stared at them with confusion, “Professor, couldn’t you just do it yourself and not have to do anything for me?”

Hanji just sighed, “Ereeeeeen, I’m giving you good things here! Don’t protest, you silly goofball you.” They cackled before patting Eren on the head with each word, “Just say yes.”

So yeah, he said yes. One because the nutcase was right, it would help him but also because said nutcase was kinda scary when they needed to be. 

Or just scary all the time. Either way it worked, let’s just leave it at that. 

The professor only stuck around for a few more minutes before suffocating Eren with a bear hug and launching down the stair well. Look over the railings, Eren could see them leave the shop with a massive, blonde man in tow. The blonde man was wearing what looked to be an expensive suit and had a large briefcase in hand. Eren didn’t recognise him from the college but he knew he’d seen him before. Not like yesterday’s ‘he looks familiar… oh yeah, I banged him’, no. This was more like he’d glimpsed him from the corner of an eye or seen him in a photo. 

Drifting back to his thoughts of Levi, Eren tried to think of what happened the next morning. The only parts he remembered was waking about mid-day to find the apartment empty and nothing so much as a note left behind. Lost in the strange surrounds, Eren was quick to leave.  
Small details seemed to stick out though. A grand piano by the window. A large balcony with chairs, tables and sun-chairs. A homely although unlit fireplace on one side of the living room. A flat screen television of the wall next to the fireplace. A large marble kitchen, decked with the latest cooking tech although nothing looked used. 

A few photographes. Just a few, placed underneath the flat screen. Three people featured in them. A brunet woman and two tall blondes. 

Trying his hardest to forget the surprise meeting and his newest memories, Eren hooked his camera to his laptop downloaded more photos and began editing them whilst music blared from his earphones. Other customers mulled around a muffled murmurs of conversation could be heard through Eren’s earphones as he edited a couple cars and man and his dog out of a photo he had just take. The photo was at a slightly tilted angle, showing the woodland area and the beach with a stretch of road in between them. 

Eren continued like his for another hour or so; deleting rubbish picture, editing good ones and placing them on his blog. He was fully prepared to grab another latte when another regular customer came in… with her screaming children.

Eren loved kids, he thought they were cute and smelled nice but not these kids. They always came in screaming, screamed through their stay and screamed on their way out. Always about something different, always has loud as they could be. The subject of their misery today seemed to be something to do with a toy neither of them got for Christmas. 

Sighing, Eren slammed his laptop shut and stuffed it, along with the book, inside his backpack. Sliding out of the seat, his pushed his chair and strolled down the stairs. He smiled and waved at Hannes before walking out the door and leaving the demon children behind. Looking back, he’d seen a few other regulars who also knew of the woman and her kids, leaving with fed up expressions. 

With haste to get home and out of the cold as soon as possible, Eren made his way down his familiar route. Eren was just making his way through Golden Gate Park when he bumped into someone. Cursing as he stepped back to apologise, he noticed the person he bumped into was actually Bertolt. The tall man had obviously been for a long walk through the park and was on his way home to Richmond area.  
Eren assumed he’d been for a walk at least because Reiner told him that Bert liked to go on long walks. He told Eren this during one of their blowjob sessions in which Reiner felt guilty so instead of just not going ahead with it, he’d just blabbed on about Bertolt and make Eren feel guilty instead (probably not his intention, but still.) When Eren did pulled back to suggest they’d stop, Reiner only pushed his head down again and pleaded with him to keep going. 

“Shit. Sorry, Bert.” Eren smiled, hoping his face didn’t betray any guilt. 

“No, no, it’s fine. It was probably just me not looking where I’m going.” The tall guy rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Hey, are you coming to my party on saturday? Reiner convinced me to hold one and then told me earlier he forgot to tell you.”

“Uh, yeah. Sure, big guy, I’ll come over.” 

The man smiled and then went to walk away but wavered a bit. He stood and looked at the ground as if it had all the answers to his problems. Eren glanced to the ground before rasing an eyebrow at Bert.

“Um, Eren.” Bertolt didn’t look up at his as he spoke. “Do you think Reiner really likes me?”

Guilt and pain burst through Eren chest as he smiled with fake confidence, “Of course he does, what made you think he didn’t, moron?”

Bertolt chuckled nervously and finally looked up at him, “I just, really, really like him you know? And I-I was thinking of taking it a little… further with him.”

The man cheeks went bright red before look straight down at his feet. Fresh pain bloomed through the brunet's chest as he stared at him, placing a hand on his shoulder, he summoned up what he thought could help. 

“Reiners a difficult kinda guy but he likes you and if you trust him, then I think you should go for it. But not at the party.” Eren let out a breath, “At the party, he’ll be drunk and won’t be thinking straight.”

“W-well, you slept with him before, s-so I was wondering if you had any a-advice.” 

God damn, you’re killing me here, Bert!  
“Just be you. He likes you for you and he likes it when try new things for him. Just be careful and take it easy because he can get a bit forward going and headstrong but just tell him what you’re thinking and what you’re feeling alright?”

The older man smiled at Eren with genuine thanks, which only served to make Eren want to kill himself even more, “Thank you, Eren, you’re a good friend.” With that Bertolt started walking again.

Leaving Eren to lean on a tree and suffer in self-loathing and pity. 

He was so going to talk to Reiner tonight. If Bert was thinking of doing this, things had to end now. Steeling himself, the man continued on his way home.  
Snow crunched under his boots as Eren trudge down the paths and across roads. He ended up having to keep to hand slightly levelled out to balance himself on the icy patches in his route. 

The wind slowed down a bit but rainy sleat just replaced it. The snow would be gone soon, hopefully giving way to the warmer weathers that Eren loved. The weathers where he could stay out late and not freeze, go to the beach and the pool, go for runs and camping.  
Eren hadn't realised he was smiling to himself till a woman the a push-chair gave him a dodge look. Snuggling back down into the fleece of his denim jacket, Eren speed walked the last 10 minutes to his house. 

The peace that had settled in Eren's mind was once again disturbed when he look at the driveway to his house. His rusted down, beat up truck and an old silver Mercedes.  
A car that was only parked there once a month or two. 

Daddy’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you guys want, I could do a a little - and I mean little - side story to Sasha/Connie later on?  
> Anyways, tell me what you think and love you all!


End file.
